Who's Your Favorite Legionnare?
by Avenger 22
Summary: Follow all of your fav writers as they spedn time with ehir fav Legionnaires!


Who's Your Favorite Legionnaire?

Chapter One Introductions

A 13 yr. old with honey blonde hair, tan skin and her outfit was periwinkle jeans, tank top with matching sweat shirt, high top shoes and turquoise with black sides and rhinestone glasses. The crowd goes wild.

"Hello everybody. I'm Legion22 and welcome to who's Your Favorite Legionnaire. This wonderful week of April 26, 2010"(Snaps fingers and Brainy and Shrinking Violet appear and so do the guests. The bags are already in the correct vacation area) "Now before we bring any guests onstage I must warn you that we will be recording their experiences on video tape. So then at the end we'll be able to watch it and have a laugh on this plasma screen TV."(Pulls out button from pocket and out comes big 20 by 20 inch plasma screen TV. P.s If you're in this then have fun.) Then I snap my fingers and Stormie who was tan and has no hair, is "5, 6" and has hazel eyes blue eyes. And she sports a blue tunic, tennis shoes and khaki capries. While Saani had shoulder-length brown hair and blue-ish eyes, skin and tail. While she sported jeans, a green lantern shirt with a plastic green lantern ring.

"Off you go". (Then I snap my fingers and they all disappear t their vacation spot.) May 3rd Noon-(I snap my fingers and all guests come back and all luggage is returned to their homes)"I presume the fan girls had the time of their lives" (Both girls' squeal. Then I snap my fingers and everyone goes back home)

Chapter Two

May 17th Noon

"Okay now this week it's Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad and Star Boy's turn. Come on guys" (I snap fingers and they all appear nervously shaking)"Hey fan girls don't bite I promise "(Then the Violet Rose and Mirror's Mirage appear. All luggages has been teleported to vacation spots) And the Violet Rose appears to have shoulder length brown hair, hazel blue eyes, off the shoulder pink shirt, black belt around the waist, dark wash pants and black sandals. And Mirror (Audrey. She requested Audrey. Sorry Mirror I accidently asked you twice so I'll put the 1st outfit you gave me. Though the second one is funny.) appeared with shoulder-length brown hair, blue-ish eyes and cargo pants with a long sleeved pink shirt. (Then I snap my fingers and the people go no their vacations.)

Chapter Three

May 24th Noon

(Crowd goes wild) "Welcome back everybody" (Snaps fingers and all people come back from vacation with Legionnaires)" I presume your vacation went as expected and more" (Both squeal do loud that I plug ears)"Good" (Then everybody is teleported back to homes. Furniture already is back where it was)

June 7th Noon

"Okay guys today we're going to skip the peppy intro and get down to the real stuff" (Snaps fingers and guests and Legionnaires Kell-el and Cham are teleported along with crazed fan girls) Viral appeared having copper hair, green eyes and short. She wore a black AC DC shirt that was ripped off at the sleeves, with holey jeans. (Sorry Viral about the outfit. I'm not really a punk fan.) While Bunny appeared with red hair up, (her) favorite black and red stripped shirt, jeans, blue rimmed glasses, converse shoes, pendant with heart and stud earrings."Alright guys have fun" (Snaps fingers and they teleport.)

June 14th Noon (Flag Day)

(I teleport Legionnaires and crazed fan girls back on stage)"I trust that your week went well" (Both girls nod their heads and scream while I plug my ears. (Except that doesn't work because I hear like Timber Wolf.)

Chapter Four

June 21st Noon

"Alright you guys you're going to be okay. And yes I'll let you say your good-byes why wouldn't I" (A girl cries backstage)"I let them have their good-byes too" (A few moments later Greenie and Dreamer are teleported onstage.)Dreamer appeared with long, dark, brown hair with almond green eyes, freckles, black jeans, a red and black shirt with sleeves that came down to the elbows a stoop black V-neck with black lace around the neckline, the bottom of the shirt and on the sleeves. She also had on a black spaghetti strap under the shirt, black and white converse, hair held by a clip and a heart shaped locket with a picture of her husband inside. And Greenie had yellow skin and green hair. She sported a green flowery skirt with a white tank top and green flip flops. (Then all were teleported to their desired vacation spots.)

June 28th Noon

(I teleported all back onstage.)"Dreamer, Greenie I trust that your vacations went well" (Dreamer nods silently while Greenie gets ready to squeal)"Great" (I hurriedly teleport before she has time to squeal. Then I rub ears.)

Chapter Five

August 22nd Noon

Then in walks me with my hair in a ponytail. And my outfit is a light pink Barbie shirt with light pink plaid shorts and Hello Kitty flip flops. (That's my fav outfit.)

"Okay folks. Now since the other contestants have gone for a spin it's my turn. The same rules apply for me as they did for the other contestants. Okay Mysa go ahead" (Then she utters an incantation and we're teleported along with my luggage.)

September 2nd Noon

(Mysa and I teleport back to stage)"Alright guys since every person has gone we're going to share the experiences" (I turn to Mysa)"Thank you much Mysa"

Chapter Six

"Alright so when we sent all those Legionnaire and fan girls away all you saw was Zippo nothing exciting happens. Except the part where most of the Legionnaires were scared for their lives' then you saw something. But now we're going to actually watch their experiences" (I again pull out remote and a 20 by 20 inch plasma screen pops out. Then the lights go out and a DVD goes into the DVD player. P.s I'm sorry if I put some of you guys in a random place with your hero or heroess of choice instead of asking you where you want you want to spend it, but I have so many fics to get done it hurts my brain. And no I don't get writers block. I get the opposite.)Then the DVD plays of Stormie and Brainy at the Mall of America (Minneapolis) with Brainy pouting and Stormie bouncing up and down.

"Let's go to Aeropostale and get a green shirt." she asked. (She looks over and Brainy looks less pouty. Then follows her toward Aeropostale.) Then they both buy a shirt the color of Brainiac 5's skin at Aeropostale.

"I suppose this is quite good" admits Brainy when he tries a Superman ice cream. And Stormie gets a chocolate mint. (Sorry Stormie.)

"Glad you like it. Now where do you want going to stay for the night? It's only 7:30 how about we go to the nearest…..Perfect" shouts Stormie. Then they race to the nearest hotdog stand. (I know Stormie you would probably never do this with Brainy so)Then they where teleported to a nice restaurant with candle light.

"You're meals "came a voice form beyond. Then a waiter brought them their food. (P.s. I already paid for the food.) After about 10 both finished their meals and left the restaurant they headed for the Motel 8. There after the checked (both got separate rooms) they went to go get ready for bed. (I don't know how you guys get to bed at night.) Morning of April 27th at 8:30-

"The first to wake up was Stormie who went in her blue tank top and sweats. (I tried to make the pajama's. like the outfit.)Then after a couple of helpings Brainy walked down in his E=mc2 green pajama's (isn't that what a smart person would wear to bed?) Then he helped himself to breakfast.

"Okay today we're going to Hollister to but you some civilian clothes. Then we're going to swimming pool" said Stormie very ecstatically.

"But first get dressed. In uniform" she added when Brainy was about to ask what. Then they both headed to their rooms to change. Brainy changed into the usual, while Stormie changed into a blue tank top with blue jeans and blue tennis shoes. Just then Stormie knocked on Brainy's door.

"You ready" she asked half yelling.

"As I'll ever be" he responded coming out in uniform. Then Brainy flew them to the Mall of America.

"Hollister here we came" they both said in unison. Finally at 9:30 they found their way to Hollister it was dead. Literally. Nobody was there except the employees. So they walked right in and they bought Brainy Aero skin green jeans (his skin color), a hat, high top shoes, and a sweat shirt. When he walked out he was wearing his skin color green shirt, jeans and the hat.

"That's weird" Brainy said as he and Stormie walked out of the stare they noticed they noticed that everybody was ling up outside the store. Now it was time that Brainy have a little fun on the trip. So Stormie decided to let her guest have some fun when they stopped at the planetarium. (Even though he pretty much knew everything there.)

"Here" questioned Brainy as they stopped. She nodded and they entered. They took their seats in the first two seats in the middle of the front row. Then the presentation began. Then a guy came around and collected tickets. (I'll say this now I paid for everyone's trip.) 12:30-they went swimming in the hotel pool. Then they played Sharks and Mino's for about an hour.

"Hey this is more fun than trying to explode things in the lab all day" commented Brainy as they dried off on the pool deck. Then they ate lunch at Applebee's. Stormie ordered an Angus burger while Brainy ordered a Caesar salad. Then when they were done they headed straight for Brainy's room and watched a horror film. When they were done somebody knocked on the door."Delivery" called the pizza man from outside of the room. Then Brainy got up from his velvety, red guest bed and answered the door.

"We didn't order any pizza, "he said," or ice cream" he added seeing the chocolate ice cream on top of the pizza box.

"It's on the house" he answered. Then Brainy took the pizza and the ice cream from him and the delivery man left. Then they ate the pizza in silence. Then they devoured that. Not it was 9:30 and both Brainy and Stormie said their good nights. Morning of April 28th 8:00-Stormie woke up later than Brainy and she could tell because she heard Brainy go back to his room. She so she dragged herself out of bed and got breakfast which was waffles, pancakes and pretty much anything with wheat that you could think of. Then after breakfast Stormie got dressed in her green Aeropostale shirt, lime green jeans and lime green high top shoes. Then Brainy left his room and they both went to Mall of America. They got there at 9:30. When they got there they went to the arcade and played games for about an hour. Then they went to a photographer and had their pictures taken. Then they swam at the pool for about three hours. At 1:30 they had to stop because Brainy missed VI. So they had about a 10 minute conversation until the flight ring disconnected. Then they dried off and went back to the Mall of America and played games on the VR system. It was 7:30 when they ate dinner. Then they went in Stormie's room and when they got there a dinner of hamburgers was waiting for them. While they ate the burger's they watched a romantic comedy.

Morning of April 29th 8:00- Both Stormie and Brainy headed out of their rooms at the same time and went down to Bob's Evans. After breakfast they decided to explore a place called Quiz Bowl Land. And at 10:30 they entered the trivia contest.11:00-"And the winner is Brainy and Stormie" came the judge from onstage. Then they each collected their metals and headed for the Party store to try on costumes at the costume contest. Then they headed back to the hotel and watched movies. Then they went in the hot tub. Now it was 2:30 and they were bored.

"I know where we can go," said Stormie as Brainy looked," the movies!" So they went to the theaters and saw a romantic comedy. After that they had dinner and went back to the hotel and called VI. Then they both went to bed. Morning of April 30th 7:30-Stormie woke up and planned out the day perfectly since she only had 3 more days with him. First they would eat breakfast, who could forget it, and then they would go back to the Mall of America and go back to the theater because she had seen a movie that she really wanted to see with him. So when Brainy woke up they both got dressed, headed to breakfast and went back to the Mall of America and went to go and see The Legion of Superheroes the Movie. There they saw Saani and Shrinking Violet. They sat by them at the theater. When SV and Saani left they went to go get ice cream. Brainy got Superman and Stormie got cocoa mint. While they were eating that they went Wal-Mart and bought dinner. Then they went to back to the arcade and played more of the video games than skeeball. And every game it was a tie. So after about 5 rounds of Brainy winning they headed back to the hotel and went swimming and afterwards ate. Morning of May 1st 10:00-Brainy was in Stormie's room trying to make breakfast. Then Stormie woke up they ate breakfast together chattering the whole time. Then after breakfast they headed to a festival area. There they competed in all sorts of games. At 11:30 they left and back to the Party store and tried on random costumes. But the thing that really made Querl laugh was when Stormie picked out a Lightning Lad costume and started to impersonate him. He knew that it wasn't kind to laugh at fellow Legionnaires except that this was hilarious. He would not tell Lightning Lad about this. Then Rokk called him on the flight ring. He answered it and told him that he was fine and didn't need them to come pick him up. Then the communication was yet again cut off. After they had left the party store they both went back to the hotel because they heard that there was a dance and they didn't' want to miss it. Brainy wore his usual attire and Stormie wore a baby blue dress, no sleeved and long. There they meet up with Salu and Saani. After the dance it was 9:30 then Vi and Saani headed back to Legion HQ and Brainy and Stormie went back to the hotel and had dinner. Tonight they hung out in Brainy's room and played board games. Then it was time for bed. Morning of May 2nd 8:30-Braniy was waiting outside of Stormie's room. Then when she finally got up they went downstairs to the breakfast lounge together and ate silently. Then they went to the gift shop and again had their pictures taken and put into frames. Afterwards they got in one more swim at the pool. Since it was so early they decided to spend time with Saani. So Brainy teleported they to Legion HQ and they spent the whole day there. Then when it was 9:30pm in the 21st century they teleported back both Brainy and Vi promising each other that they'd devise a plan to blow up the lab until they met again. Last day May 3rd 7:30-They both got up very early and went down to the pool and swam with each other for the last time. It was 10:30 and they had 2 hours left so they decided to go back to Mall of America and play pool.12:00pm-Then they were teleported onstage. While Saani and Vi's week went a little something like this.

Chapter Seven

When Saani and VI were teleported to Legion HQ Saani gasped while VI cried for a couple seconds. (I know so OOC right?) Then VI took the impressed Saani inside and gave her the grand tour. The last spot on the tour was VI's room.

"You can go ahead and put your stuff in here" VI directed helping Saani with her luggage into VI's room. Then they went down to the cafeteria and had dinner. Tonight it Nachos. And desert was chocolate ice cream with whatever topping you wanted. Then after dinner it was time for bed for all the other Legionnaires except Lydda and Imra who were on the night shift. Morning of April 27th 7:30-VI and Saani both raced down to the cafeteria like XS. Then after a breakfast of omelets, bacon and toast they headed back to VI's room and painted their nails. VI painted hers a wild violet while Saani painted hers a green lantern green. Afterwards they went to the lounge watched movies on vid. When they were done it was 10:30 and so they decided to go on the sky deck. They were on there for a good two hours or so. Then it was lunch time. So they headed down to the cafeteria and ate lunch chattering away to every Legionnaire that passed their table. Then they decided to hang out in the sim chamber. There they hung out with Superman and played 21st century board games. They also played with Saturn Girl, Cham, Gim and Garth. Afterwards they decided to paint their toenails the same colors. Next they just plain chatted.7:00pm-they both headed down to the cafeteria and got crapes for dinner. (A French dish. I've had them and it's basically a tortilla with cubed ham and cheese. It's the French version of pancakes. My dad went to France and stayed with a family and we still keep in touch.) Then for desert they had chocolate and coconut cake. Then they headed to Vi's room and played around with her science kit for an hour. Then they went to bed. Morning of April 28th 8:30am-When Saani woke up she saw VI in her jim jams that was a tank top that was light, hot pink and pants that were also light, hot pink with her symbol in a dark brown. Then VI helped Saani out of bed and then went to eat a breakfast of omelets, eggs, sausage and toast with a choice of strawberry jam/jelly, blackberry jam/jelly and apricot jam/jelly (hey I've heard it's good). Then they got dressed and headed for the sim chamber to do the day's games.12:00pm-Then they headed down to the cafeteria to get today's lunch. Tacos with any topping you could name and for desert any cake you could name. Then they headed back to the sim chamber to play more games.3:00pm-They finally left for VI's room and played in her room until6:00pm-For dinner they had a buffet of sandwiches, subs and for desert was a cookie buffet. Then feeling full they decided to head back to VI's room and play around until it was 10:00pm. (Sorry that was kind of short I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to do.) Morning of April 29th 8:30am-Before they did anything else VI and Saani decided to get dressed. VI dressed in a lime green t-shirt, leggings, mini skirt and high heels shoes that also bore her symbol only black. Then they headed to breakfast only this time they left early to go play Truth or Dare in her bedroom. They played that until…..1:30pm-"Hello?" VI asked into her communicator.

"Hey VI how're you doing? Are you okay?" inquired Brainy pleadingly.

"Fine, fine and fine" she responded. Then after 10 minutes the flight ring disconnected and smoke few from the flight ring. Quickly she took it off and put it out on her nightstand.

"Want to get lunch? I hear today's really, really good." Saani encouraged. Then VI agreed and they both went down to a late lunch. Then after the best lunch they had ever had they, and because of boredom they went down to the simulator and played tricks on the other Legionnaires until they got to use the chamber. Then after Cosmic Boy caught them they apologized and went back to VI's room and at 4:30pm-"VI are you there? Can you hear me?" he questioned curiously.

"I'm here. And we're fine. It's nice to see you again." She replied giddily. Then Saani stopped her from the experiment that she was doing. They talked for about a half hour until yet again, smoke came from the flight ring and she turned off the communicator. Then they got dinner, got ready for bed, told scary stories and went to bed feeling the weight of the storied in their dreams. Morning of April 30th 9:30am-"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Saani instructed VI by bouncing on her bed. Then she woke up startled and they got dressed, ate breakfast and used the sim chamber. "Then when it was 10:30am 21st century time VI whined

Can we please see what Brainy is up to?" Saani nodded. Then they used Brainy time bubble tech. Then they were teleported to the front of the line for the movie the Legion of Superheroes the Movie. Quickly they got their tickets, popcorn, snacks and drinks. But before the movie they bumped into Stormie in the bathroom. "Uh" Stormie, VI and Saani said in unison. Then all girls rubbed their heads with their hands while Brainy decided to take action. Then as soon as they got out of the girls' bathroom once VI saw Brainy they ran to each other and hugged each other. All entered the theater and all sat by each other in the middle row. Then after the movie was over VI and Saani teleported back to Legion HQ right in time for dinner. After dinner they just hung out VI's room and fell asleep in bed with their jim jams on. (Jim jams are short for p.j.'s.) Morning of May 1st 9:30am- Both woke up drowsy and ready for breakfast and a healthy dose of sim chamber. So they did just that until Brainy gave her a notice about a movie. Then when it was noon 21st century time both VI and Saani headed for the 21st CGM Theater. They looked everywhere but couldn't find then. So they decided to just go to the movie until VI said that she had to go to the bathroom. So they both went and when they were done bumped heads with Stormie.

"Stormie." Saani asked rubbing her head.

"Hey Saani what's up?" she questioned also rubbing her head. Then all three girls walked out of the bathroom and when they went to take their seats they found next to a very happy Brainy. Then they teleported back ready for a dinner and a good night's rest and to have a good day tomorrow. Morning of May 1st 10:00am-They both messed around in the sim chamber, bored until Stormie and Brainy invited them a dance. Quickly both rushed to VI's room, VI sporting a purple dress, high heels, a necklace and bracelet while Saani sported a lime green dress with dark green embroidery, lime green high heels, necklace and bracelet. Both teleported to the dance and danced until lunch time where they went to Panera's and then after a good lunch Saani and VI left. They teleported back to the sim chamber and did their healthy dose of sims. Then it was time for dinner and a healthy dose of bed time at 10:00 after the best pillow fight ever. Morning of May 1st 11:00am-"VI? VI?" asked Saani when she didn't see VI. Then VI entered the room with a trey for Saani. "Thanks." Saani sat up and ate hr breakfast. Then both got dressed and then they both went down to the lounge and watched movies on vid. 6:00pm-Both headed down to the cafeteria and got dinner for the second to last time. Not wanting to miss a second of their last day together they headed down to VI's room a little early tonight. Morning of May 2nd 6:30am-Bot woke up extra early hoping that both would be down there. And they played in the sim chamber until 7:30 which was when breakfast was served. They quickly devourered their breakfast of pancakes, bacon and toast with greet sloppiness and ran to the sim chamber to finish the sim.6:30pm-"I think that was the best time we ever had with Stormie and Brainy." Saani giggled. VI giggled in agreement. Then they attended dinner and went to bed not ready to separated yet. Morning of May 3rd 6:00am-Again both woke up early and VI helped Saani pack her bags and then they headed down to the cafeteria and had a late brunch together. Then after chatting and saying good-byes then at Noon-both were teleported on stage. (Then I replace tape with another tape.)

Intermission-Chapter Eight

"Ok so in the first part we talked about Saani and Stormie's week. Now it's the Violet Rose and Mirror's Mirage. Enjoy."

The party, which consisted of the Violet Rose, Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad which was in Paris, France. (Sorry VI.) Then a taxi came to pick them up and Garth helped VI and Imra, helped them get into the taxi and the taxi drove off until they stopped at the best hotel in Paris.

"We're here." He announced getting all of the luggage around and up to the hotel room and then he let them out. "Enjoy your stay." He said driving off. Then they entered the Lobby, got their room keys, headed upstairs and after some freshening up they went out to dinner. And after dinner they went to bed wandering what they would do the next day. Morning of May 18th 11:00am-VI awoke with a sliver trey of hot chocolate toast with jam/jelly while she saw that Imra and Garth weren't sported in their usual attire. And they were sitting by the window in Imra and VI's room. Imra sporting a hot pink blouse with hot pink pants and flat shoes and her boyfriend sported a navy blue t-shirt, lightning yellow jeans and lightning yellow jeans with navy blue lightning streaks. (BTW the breakfast that VI had was a very traditional in France.) Then after the Violet Rose got dressed they headed out to see the sights of Paris. 12:00pm-All decided to have lunch, which took them about 2 hrs. Then they headed back to the hotel and just chatted in VI and Imra's room. Than it was dinner time and Imra and VI went to get take out.

"So….how's it going so far for you?" VI asked kind of awkwardly.

"Fine. Uh…." She responded just as Garth opened the door. Then they all ate dinner in silence. Then when everybody was still parting Garth decided to hit the sack. When he left he gently pecked her forehead then exited the room leaving VI feeling awkward. Then both headed to bed Imra feeling bad about how Garth had treated her. Morning of May 19th 7:370am-Both girls woke up and got to a good start.

"Hey Imra can you help with this?" asked the Violet Rose who was trying to carry Garth's breakfast trey.

"Sure" Imra agreed helping her carry the trey. Then they spent the hours talking, laughing and finally when Garth woke the chatter stopped and they headed to Mt. St. Michel. At the entrance Garth grabbed a map and a disposable camera. Then they headed for the tour. After the tour the party had their pictures taken and put into frames. Then they headed back to the hotel, put their picture frames in their rooms and went to go get lunch. Then after a two hour lunch they went to visit some famous chateaus. Again they had their pictures taken and framed. After the long day the party ate a small meal and headed to bed, but no one could sleep so they decided to watch TV in the girls' room tonight. But both the girls fell asleep on their beds and Garth left them Imra with a peck on the forehead and VI with an apology note. Then he slipped to his room and bought them each roses, and then he decided to put their breakfasts into the fridge and, after the dead was done he too drifted off to sleep in his bed. Morning of May 20th 7:30am-Both girls woke with a start when they heard a knock on their door. Then both raced to the door curious as to be at the door. Then they flung the door open. "Delivery" said the delivery man. In his hands he held roses of all colors. Light pink, dark pink, deep red, sunshine yellow and a splendid shade of dark purple. Then he handed them to Imra and left. Then both closed the door and Imra read the note aloud

Dear Imra and VI,

Sorry I've been a jerk lately. I'll make it up to you guys somehow. Breakfast is in the fridge. –Garth. Then both girls hurriedly ate breakfast, dressed and went to go look for Garth. But how would they find them in the city of lights? Then after hours of searching they found a chateau. The only one that they hadn't been to yet. So they searched for him there and, when they didn't' find him Imra and VI exclaimed in unison

"The dungeon!" So they searched in the dungeon and, sure enough he was in the last cell. They quickly called one of the officials and he let him go. Then they all had a group hug and went off to go do another activity before the two hour lunch. 1:00pm-The party decided that they would head for the hotel rooms early; not knowing what was in store for them. All they knew was that they had been asked to go to their hotel for some surprise. When they entered the girls' room they saw that a buffet had been set out for them. They quickly devoured theirs meals and feeling stuffed they decided to just chat and watch movie. Afterwards they fell asleep on the couch next to the balcony. Morning of May 20th 1200pm-When the party awoke to daylight they went to get something to eat. Then they took random tours around Paris and got them all on tape. Then they divided the DVD into thirds (don't ask me.) and put it into their suit cases. Then they watched some more French romantic comedies in the girls' bed. 8:00pm-The party quickly headed to dinner. Then, after taping events for two hours straight they went to bed beat tired. Morning of May 21st 12:00pm-Garth awoke again, startled by the sunlight that came in through the window of his room. Then he quickly got dressed in a lightning yellow under armour, navy blue jeans, lightning yellow high tops and a French lightning yellow with navy blue lightning bolts. Then, silently, so as not to wake the girls, he headed out the market and bought the girls and himself lunch and dinner. Then he went out and bought flowers for the girls as well as movies. Then once he got back to the hotel, the girls were awake and dressed. Imra in a hot pink shirt where the sleeves stopped at the elbows, hot pink khaki pants and hot pink flats and VI in sky blue t-shirt with black wash jeans and still, she had her slippers on. Both thanked him and had their late lunch. Then until dinner they watched movies and the video that they made. 6:00pm-All had the best dinner that they had had in a long time. Then after dinner they went to bed early. Morning of May 22nd 6:00am-The party awoke early today, and quickly ate, got dressed and headed out for Brittany and took the video camera. Afterwards they replayed the tape and again split it into thirds and put it in their suit cases. Then they went through the train tunnel to London, England and back again. Afterwards they did some sightseeing and took pictures. Then they went back to their hotel and did some scrape booking of all the places that they'd been so far. 6:30pm-The party ate dinner at a very fancy restaurant a three star restaurant. Morning of May 23rd 6:00am-The party awoke up with sunlight streaming in their faces' and quickly ate, got dressed and headed for the best mall in Paris. All day they shopped at local malls, took pictures and scrape booked until 8:00pm-They headed awkwardly to their destination. The Eiffel Tower. Imra and Garth flew while Imra carried VI. Quickly they met the guard at the bottom and they went inside the elevator. Once they had reached the top they went to the edge and looked over the side. All were awed in amazement and wonder. Then they ate their meals' chatting about how they were going to miss each other when they departed. After dinner they left the Eiffel Tower, flew back to the hotel and went to bed. Morning of May 24th 8:00am-The entire party was sadden. Today they would depart and never see each other again. So they decided to have breakfast on the balcony in the girls' room. Then they packed and headed to the local store and had one of my favorite French dishes. French bread with two sticks of chocolate. Noon-Then the party was teleported on stage. While Mirror and Star Boy's week went something like this. They crash landed on the planet of Tangela. "Come on. We need to find shelter." Directed Mirror. Then Thom followed Mirror to this old abandoned login cabin. Both saw that their luggage was already inside so they quickly flew inside just when it had started to rain. The inside of the cabin was astounding. There were two beds, each with their own design. Mirror's bed had light pink pillows and sheets and hot pink covers, while the bed was hot pink as well. While Tom's bedspread was light blue stars and blue covers, sheets and the bed was also the same. Then they dropped their luggage and fell asleep on the bed. Morning of May 18th 9:00am-Mirror awoke startled to see sunlight coming out the window on her side of the room. (There's a wall dividing the beds.) Then Mirror went to go fix a breakfast of eggs and toast. Then smelling the wonderfulness of food, Tom decided to wake up and get the heavenly smelling breakfast. Both devoured the breakfast as if they had never had a meal in their lives. Then both closed went to their rooms' and got dressed to go hiking. Mirror sported a t-shirt with sweats while Tom sported a short sleeved shirt with shorts. Then they packed their bags and headed out for the long hike ahead of them. At about noon they stopped for lunch then continued the hike.

"Ok let's head down." Mirror suggested. They both agreed and headed for the cabin. Once they reached the cabin they quickly showered, changed, ate and watched a movie. (Yes there's a TV!) Morning of May 19th 9:00am-Both awoke to the sound of something mysterious. So Tom decided to check it out but found that, it was only a harmless Griffin. So he closed and locked the door and started fixing breakfast. Then, smelling the rich smell of pancakes, waffles, bacon and omelets Mirror awoke to the appetizing smell. So she sported in a sky blue long sleeved shirt with khaki pants and sky blue tennis shoes and a khaki bandana around her head. While Star Boy wore a Legion of Superheroes ad t-shirt, baggy jeans and steal toed boots. Both devoured their breakfast and when finished, Tom washed the dishes. Then they headed for the mountains and again at noon they stopped for lunch. Except this time they didn't head back to the cabin. Instead the butler robot Jasper did all the chores for them.

"I think it's time to set up camp. How about I set up the tents while you go get some fire wood." Suggested Mirror. Then she pressed a button and the tent came popping out and then she sent up the tent. Meanwhile-Tom was having a hard time finding fire wood that was lying on the ground. So he just decided to get some of the damp wood as well. Then he headed back to camp just as Mirror had just finished setting up the tents. Then together, they put on mosquito repellent, set up the camp fire and put dinner on the fire. They talked for hours and soon it was dark outside. They quickly put the fire out, got dressed for bed and went to sleep thinking about the day they had had. Morning of May 20th 6:00am-Both awoke when their alarms went off. They hit the off button and began to re-pack their stuff again. At 6:30 they finally reached the top of the mountain. Then Tom flew them back to the cabin and they were home at 8:00 just in time for breakfast. Then they turned Jasper off and got popcorn, put a movie in vid and watched a classic movie. Kate and Leopold. (Which I would have to say is a good movie!) After the movie was over they watched some regular TV and had snacks and dinner. Morning of May 21st 11:00am-Both awoke to the sound of sausage sizzling on the stove. They sprinted to see who was cooking and it was Jasper. Apparently Tom had left him on when they had had strawberries dipped in chocolate. Again both devoured the meal and took off to their rooms immediately. Then they decided that it would be best if they stayed inside today because yesterday they had such a long hike. So all day, they watched movies and played on the X-Box 360. At lunch they went outside and explored the west part of the forest. Then suddenly, it began to rain. Tom flew them back inside and they played board games the rest of the day. Morning of May 22nd 7:00am-Tom and Mirror decided to go explore the rest the the west side of the Forest of Justice. They mainly found Griffins and werewolves lurking about. So then they decided to get breakfast from Jasper and head to the east side of the Forest of Justice. It took until 3:30pm to explore the rest of the Forest of Justice. Then, after a long day, they headed back to the cabin. They quickly showered, got dressed and watched TV and a movie. Then they had a dinner of Salmon and of salad which, was made up of the plants that were from Tangela. Morning of May 23rd 8:00am-When they awoke they saw that Jasper was gone and, in his place a plate full of waffles, bacon and toast lay on the table. They quickly devoured it and moved on to the X-Box 360. They played that for three hours then went to go pack for tomorrow. Then on one last time, they headed for the Forest of Justice and landed on the beach. Both waded in the water until Tom splashed Mirror and they both started splashing each other. When they were soaked to the bone they headed for the showers. After showering they ate lunch, played the X-Box and watched TV until dinner. Morning of May 24th 6:00am-Neither wanted to leave the others' side so they quickly ate, got dressed and spent the whole time playing the X-Box 360. Then they appeared on stage.

Intermission-Chapter Nine

(New DVD is popped into the DVD player. And lights go off again. And on screen is Viral and Kel-le in New York. Enjoy!)

"Taxi!" called Viral to the crazy drivers.

"Or I could do this." Kel-el said smugly. Then he whistled and then a cab parked right in front of them. Quickly the taxi raced to the Stafford Hotel.

"Here you are. Enjoy you're stay in New York." Said the taxi man leaving them in the dust. Then they headed for the Lobby. They quickly got their rooms and room keys. Then they headed for bed. Morning of June 8th 11:00am-Kel-el woke up before Viral so he decided to explore the hotel until she woke up. (I told him to be nice this week.) Then, one hour later Viral awoke, got dressed in a Kiss t-shirt, ripped wash jeans and black high tops. Kel-le heard her wake and they both went out to breakfast. Then they went shopping for clothes for Kel-el. Finally, after much arguing, he decided to go with a Superman t-shirt with baby blue jeans and high tops. Then they headed back to the hotel and watched movies until lunch. Again they went to Panera's (which is very good by the way.). Then they went shopping again for Kel-el. He got about five new outfits and one swim suit. Then at five thirty they headed back to the hotel and had dinner and went swimming. Afterwards they went to bed felling beat. Morning of June 9th 11:00am-Finally Kel-el and Viral decided that it was time to wake up. So they headed to Big Boys to get a late brunch. And afterwards they headed to the Empire State building and got all of the tour on tape. Then they went to Broadway and taped every bit of it. At 6:00 they went to the fanciest restaurant in New York and ate dinner and had desert. Then Kel-el flew them home and, once they reached their beds the fell asleep. Morning of June 10th 6:00am-Both woke up early, wanting to eat breakfast fast and go swimming. After that they went took a picture of themselves in front of the Stafford Hotel. Then they had it framed and went straight to Grand Central Station and again, they taped it. At noon they took a lunch break and continued their journey to the plays. The first play they watched was Romeo and Juliet (I couldn't think of anything else) then they stayed for Midnight Summers dream. Afterwards they went back to the hotel and watched all the videos that they had made. At nine o' clock they decided to call it a night. Morning of June 11th 6:00am-Both raced to get dressed, Viral wearing a sleeve less shirt that said Legion of Superheroes Rock with black wash jeans and black tennis shoes that had holes in them while Kel-el had his new navy blue Aeropostale t-shirt with Aeropostale jeans and Aeropostale high tops. Then they went out to breakfast and afterwards, headed to the carnival. There they rode roller coasters, won prizes and ate to their hearts content. They, feeling full they went back to the hotel and watched some TV until dinner was delivered to the door. After dinner they said good night and fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows. Morning of June 12th 7:00am-Bored Kel-el and Viral went swimming then had breakfast. Since it was raining outside right now they decided to watched movies and lay low for awhile until the storm subsided. At noon they decided to go out and have lunch outside since the rain had stopped. After lunch they headed for the Statue of Liberty. They taped the whole tour and flew back to the hotel to watch it. They laughed and giggled through the whole tape. Then they went back to the mall and shopped until they dropped. At six they had dinner, went back to the hotel and swam until nine. Then they watched scary movies and went to sleep. Morning of June 13th 5:30am-Bored they decided to go see a movie. So they went to the theater and saw "How to Train your Dragon". The movie lasted until 6:00 so they went to go get breakfast. Again they devoured it and headed to the mall to play in the arcade and go get their pictures taken. At noon they got both done and went back to the arcade to play some more once they put their pictures in their suit cases. They played for two and a half hours then went back to the pool. Afterwards they went to the theater and saw Much ado about Nothing and three more Shakespearian plays. Then they visited the New York Zoo and taped all of the animals. At four thirty they flew back to the hotel and went back to the carnival for the remainder of the day. Then they left the carnival and went back to the hotel and fell asleep in the Lounge chairs. Morning of June 14th 5:30am-Dazed both headed upstairs and packed their bags. Then at seven they got dressed, ate breakfast and checked out of the hotel. They wandered around the NYC until noon where they were taken on stage. While that happened Devilbunny and Cham's week went something like this. Devilbunny and Cham were at Cham's thirty story mansion. Cham gave her a quick tour and then they had dinner. After dinner Cham showed Devilbunny her room and both hit the sack for the night. Morning of June 8th 7:00am-Cham was sleeping on Devilbunny's bed as a 31st century dog when she woke up. He was curled into a ball and when she got up and both ate a scrumptious breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, with syrup, sausage, omelets and toast. They then headed to the game room and played digital ping pong for an hour. Then they moved on to other games where Devilbunny won and rarely, Cham won. After two and a half hours they headed to Legion HQ and they went to the sim chamber. After the Legion's training Devilbunny decided to pull a fast one on Cham. So she set up the sim. Then Cham, having realized who had set up the sim dragged Devilbunny into the sim. They horse played for two hours and then shut the sim down once they knew that Rokk was coming for them. They quickly and stealthily had Brainy teleport them back to Cham's house. There they had lunch and played some more games. Then they went up to the pool area and went swimming for a couple of minutes until R.J. Brande came in.

"Who's your friend?" he questioned lightly heading for the balcony.

"UUUUUUUUUUuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….Devilbunny." he answered shakily. Then they stopped swimming and showered, got dressed and went into the theater and watched classic movies. At six it was time for dinner and they had some senators over. The two stealthily slipped away just in time for them to play games for an hour and head to bed. Morning of June 9th 6:00am-Eager to be alone Devilbunny and Cham got dressed. Devilbunny in a black tank top with red jeans and black converse while Cham sported a dark forest green shirt with lime green pants and dark forest green lime green converse. Then they headed to the movie theater and watched movies until R.J. Brande had left for his trip on Thanagar. (Hint hint, wink wink, clue clue, nudge, nudge.) They then went to get some snacks and headed back to theater and tried on costumes and played in plays. Feeling twitchy they decided to go swimming to make them less jumpy. So they went swimming and when Cham dunked in to the pool Devilbunny got him back.

"Hahahahaha" she laughed. Then she put her hands together and squirted Cham with as much water as she could squirt. Then he chased her around the pool until she ran to her room, showered and told him how she heard that Lydda and Rokk were going out tonight and she wanted to pull the ultimate prank. So they quickly devised a plan to get at him. Then each dressed in black from top to bottom, had Brainy teleport them. Of course he and VI were too busy talking to Stormie and Saani on the com. So Cham and Devilbunny snuck past them undetected. But when they were in the hallway Tinya and Brin caught them.

"What're you guys doing?" asked Timber Wolf when Cham and bun had passed them sneakily.

"Pulling the ultimate." Answered Cham in a high pitched voice. Then TW shook his head and PG giggled.

"Have fun. Tell me how it turns out." Tinya giggled again flying down the hall spastically. Then they headed for the balcony where Rokk and Lydda were sitting. Then Devilbunny pulled out the rope and Cham nodded. Then Cham flew her around the balcony and helped her tie the rope into Rokks' costume. Then they made a whole bunch of obstacles in random places. Then they tied the string to something and got Val to cut it. Then they sent Rokk flying through the air and he landed on the very top of Legion HQ. Quickly Brainy teleported Cham and Devilbunny back to Cham's room so that they could eat dinner, watch movies on vid and be entertained while R.J Brande tried contacting Reep. Then at nine o' clock they went to Devilbunny's room and chatted quietly until it was time for bed. Morning of June 9th 8:00am-Again Cham waited on her bed as a cat and left so that she could change and shower. Then they ate breakfast together and headed down to the game room. And just after Rokk had caught them R.J. Brande called on the com.

"How're you kids doing? And Rokk what're you doing here?" he questioned. Then Rokk glared at them and replied

"Nothing. I was just checking to make sure that they were ok." Then he gave another death glare and teleported back to HQ with a glance at Devilbunny and Cham's grins of delight. Then Devilbunny and Cham laughed and went back to the game room.

"Na-uh I did." Argued Devilbunny. They had just finished a game of holo skeet ball and they were both arguing about who had won.

"Yes-huh. I did too." He countered. Then they raced each other to the dining room. But, Devilbunny won this time. Then they just watched movies on the vid in the theater. It was 4:00 when they went in the pool. Then, when Devilbunny didn't notice Cham dived under the water. He transformed into a shark like creature. Then slowly, ever slowly, he attacked.

"Ahhh" Devilbunny screamed when Cham dragged her under. She whipped around and saw that it was Cham that had dragged her under. Then she pushed him under and she merged to the surface gasping for breath. Minutes later they exited the pool and went to dry off, shower, change and have dinner. Then they volunteered their time and played in a play that was to be presented to little kids visiting R.J. Brande's for a field trip. Then they went to bed. Morning of June 10th 9:00am-Both awoke a little startled because they thought that they had been teleported to Legion HQ. And they were until, Brainy teleported them back to Cham's house. They quickly devoured their breakfast then, headed out to do Cham's chores. At noon they eat a quick lunch of sandwiches and subs. Then they headed off to finish the rest of Reep's chores. Then at three thirty they head for Cham's game room and play until dinner. Afterwards they have a pillow fight. Morning of June 11th 8:00am-Devilbunny quickly and quietly got dressed into a sky blue blouse, rose red jeans and midnight black converse. Then, once she had just left her room, Reep awoke in a strange outfit. A lime green t-shirt that said the Legion Rocks! , dark green khaki pants and lime green converse. Then they both ate breakfast but, Reep ate less quickly today. He knew that they only had three more days together and so did Devilbunny, but she didn't know what he was planning. So she tried everything she could to get him to reveal what he was doing. He acted like that until they had left the pool. Then, once he knew that she where she was he sprang. But Devilbunny was two steps ahead of him she quickly leaped out of the way, then, grabbed him before he hit the pool water. Then they both laughed and went outside and watched the sunset go down as they ate dinner. Then R.J. Brande called again over the com and said his good-bye to Cham as he landed on Thanagar. Then both fell asleep and had blankets put over them. Morning of June 12th 11:00am-Both awoke with a sudden feeling that they were being watched. They weren't but breakfast lay on the wooden coffee table that lay beside Devilbunny. They immediately devoured that then went on Cham's room and played video games for an hour. Then they taste tested the food that would be brought to Thanagar. Then, after one of the chiefs almost discovered them Cham flew them to the fame room and they played in there for the rest of the day. Morning of June 13th 6:00am-Neither one of them wanted to part so they spent the day away in the game room room and pool area and the balcony in the pool area. When it was dinner time they never left each other's side. Even when Devilbunny slept Cham was always there as an animal that slept on her bed. Morning of June 14th 9:00am-Devilbunny awoke and saw that Cham was on her bed. How sweet, she thought, he slept with me. Then she put him outside. Breakfast was ready when they entered the kitchen. They chatted in the kitchen until noon. Then they were teleported on stage.

Intermission-Chapter Ten

(Ok now its 1,000GreenSun and Always a Dreamer. Right now it's 1,000GreenSun's turn. Have fun Greenie! Then lights go back off and a new DVD gets put in and its of Greenie and Tinya at the New Mall of America, the biggest holo mall in New Metropolis and I just made it so that they could make another version of it but only, in New Metropolis.) Greenie and Tinya looked at the mall in complete awe. They had never seen a mall this big and they were very pleased at the size. Both girls squealed in delight at the mall. Then they raced into the first store that was nearest to the door. They raced to the photo shoot and took a picture of themselves and had it put into frames. Then they headed to New Holiday Inn and checked in, got dinner and fell asleep on their beds as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Morning of June 22nd 11:00am-Tinya had to shake Greenie just to wake her. Then they both went down to the cafeteria PG, in her black tank top with her symbol only white and white pants with her symbol only in black, while wore a white flowery tank top and green pants that, also bore her avatar. They after an appetizing breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, waffles, omelets and eggs they headed back to their room, got dressed and went back to the mall and went to New Aeropostale and bought Tinya's favorite outfit. A white t-shirt, that bore her symbol and black wash jeans that also bore her symbol. They bought 50 outfits and one bathing suit then headed back to hotel to go swimming. After two hours of swimming they had lunch at the New Mall of America. After five more hours of shopping and playing at the arcade they went home hands full of clothing and other stuff. When they got to the hotel they watched a horror movie and ate dinner and after the movie was over they went to sleep on the couch. Morning of June 23rd 6:00am-Greenie awoke just as PG did only to find that they had fallen asleep on the couch. They quickly dressed and headed down to the cafeteria and had breakfast. They devoured that and headed back to the mall and got even more things than before. Then PG phased them into the best store into the place, the nail salon. Thankfully they let them in and both got a manicure and their nails painted. Then they headed back to the hotel and swam and talked for the rest for the day. Morning of June 24th 8:00am-Pg and Greenie awoke at the same time and raced down to breakfast.

"Tie" Tinya stated. Then they both say down next to each other and wolfed down their breakfasts. Then Greenie dressed in a lime green Aeropostale t-shirt, jeans and flats while Tinya wore a black Aeropostale tank top with white jeans and white converse shoes. They headed to the party store and tried on different outfits and costumes and for the fashion show. At noon they were teleported back on stage. While Dreamer and Brin's went something like this. Both were teleported straight to the Lobby. They got a ticket and had dinner at the nearest Applebee', went to the hotel, checked in then went straight to bed. Morning of June 22nd 9:00am-Both awoke and sleep waked to the cafeteria. They ate, though zombie like and quickly changed and awoke as soon as they had left the hotel. Brin flew them to the museum, still feeling tired. Once they arrived they checked in and took the tour. The tour was over with by noon, and Brin and Dreamer had a lunch break then, headed back to the museum and explored the first part of the North wing. They only explored half of it then, went home and watched movies on War World 2. (Sorry if I didn't make it clear, but they went to the museum of War World 2.) At six thirty they had dinner and watched more movies until ten. Morning of June 23rd 8:00am-Dreamer had just finished calling her husband when Timber Wolf walked out of bed and into the cafeteria.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked when he had finished grabbing random things from the buffet and sat down and at them and awoke when water was splashed into his face. Then they both got ready to go to the museum. Today would be the beginning of a long week. As soon as they had entered the museum they started at the beginning of the museum which, happened to be how it got started. Brin learned that War World 2 was started because Germany took over Poland in 1939 and France and Britain proclaimed war on Germany because they had made a treaty with Poland earlier that, if somebody invaded their country that, they would declare war and that they declared war on September 3, 1939. Brin also learned that Denmark, Norway, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Luxemburg, Yugoslavia and the Soviet Union were captured by Germany. Italy invaded Greece and Albania which, had also been invaded by Germany earlier on. Then, Italy attacked France which meant, that, now, Britain and Italy were now in war. Then Finland was invaded by the Soviet Union and Romani and Hungry were coopted with Germany and joined the Soviet invasion. (I know lots of info right? And he's just reading little note with exhibits while Dreamer takes photos but, she also reads them.) Mostly Spain tried to stay out of it although; there were a couple of Spanish troops that were part of the Axis forces on the Russian front. Then we declared war on Japan after Pearl Harbor then, we declared war on Germany. Although some of our people were already in the fight, fighting alongside of Britain. Then Mexico and Central America joined in some as well. Even thought they already had some ships that were fighting alongside Britain. Once he was done seeing the exhibit he and Dreamer left and Brin felt that his head would explode. Then they went out to dinner and went to bed. Morning of June 24th 8:00am-Brin awoke, early today and crept out of bed so as not to wake Dreamer who, happened to be next door talking to her husband. Then she left her room and found Brin out in the hallway. They ate briefly and went back to the museum. They saw the reenactment of the first part of the exhibit, checked out the next reading and example exhibit and lastly checked out the reenactment of the exhibit that they'd just seen. Then they headed back to the hotel and swam and had dinner at a fancy restaurant. Afterwards, they headed to the pool and Brin swam for awhile, while Dreamer suntanned on the balcony until Brin splashed her and they just started to splash each other. Then they both headed back to their rooms and went to bed. Morning of June 24th 9:00am-Brin and Dreamer awoke just in time to get the free buffet. They had breakfast, got dressed and headed back to the museum and looked at section two of the museum. Then they took a lunch break and headed back to the museum to look at sections 4 and 5. By the time the museum was closed they had already looked at half of section 6. Then they went out to eat and when they got to the hotel they went swimming and went to bed. Morning of June 25th 8:00am-Dreamer knew that they only had three more days together and tomorrow she planned on getting their pictures taken. So they explored the other half of section six and all of the section seven before lunch. They watched a couple of War World ll movies that they had gotten at the museum. After they had finished all of the movies they went back to the museum and looked at a different section of the museum. By six thirty they'd seen all of the different section and half of a different section. At seven they had finished touring all of the museum and went to dinner. Then they went to bed as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Morning of June 26th 7:00am-Dreamer and Brin were again, wake just in time to get the free buffet. So they grabbed breakfast and just hung out at the hotel for awhile. Then they headed back to the museum and saw a film that they had of War World ll. It lasted until eleven thirty and Timber Wolf and Dreamer decided that they would get lunch and hang out at the hotel. But, first Dreamer insisted that she and Brin take a photo together. And they did and afterwards, they had lunch. After lunch they flew back to the hotel and swam for the rest of the day. Morning of June 27th 9:00am-Dreamer awoke and, seeing that the free buffet cart was going around she got some food for Brin and her. Brin awoke at eleven thirty and Dreamer took him out to brunch. After brunch they flew back to the hotel and framed their pictures, packed their bags and watched movies together until six thirty. At six thirty they had dinner and went to bed early that night. Morning of June 28th 6:00am-Dreamer and Brin stole away to the museum again and played some War World ll games. They were both the best and at noon they were teleported on stage.

Intermission-Chapter Ten

(A new DVD is put in and it's of me and Mysa at my house. If you guys have read all of this then this is the last one.) "Here it is Mysa" I replied to her awed expression. Then we went inside and we spent an hour playing games, painting nails and playing with my dog. At six thirty we ate dinner, watched some movies, packed our bags and had a pillow fight until eight thirty. Morning of August 23rd 6:00am-I awoke early and finished packing my bags. Mysa awoke at seven thirty and then we had breakfast. Since there was still time on our hands before we had to go to the hotel we played Barbie and Polly pockets until ten thirty-two. Then we went to the park and played there until noon. Then we headed to Dairy Queen and got lunch. After lunch we went back to the park and played until two thirty. At two thirty we checked into the Holiday Inn hotel and swam for an hour. After an hour we just kind of splashed each other and played around in the pool. Then we headed to Applebee's and got dinner and desert. After dinner we went back to the hotel and watched movies until nine thirty. Morning of August 24th 8:00am-Mysa awoke first and headed down to the cafeteria in her white night gown. Five minutes later I groggily walked to the table that Mysa sat at. Then she got me some breakfast and splashed some water in my face. I got a napkin and rubbed my face while she chortled her head off. So I got her back and this time, I dumped even more water in her face. Then, she started rubbing her face with a napkin as well.

"Even" I inquired while she continued to rub her face.

"Even" she agreed and then we went to our rooms to change into our swim suites. Then we splashed each other with water some more and she teleported me under water for a short time. And, when she saw that I couldn't hold my breath anymore she teleported me back to the balcony. Afterwards we dried off and went shopping for clothes for her at Meijer. We got her ten outfits and then headed to my place for lunch. After lunch we played in the backyard and with my dog, Griffin. It was two thirty when we finally headed back to the hotel and watched more movies and TV. At ten we finally hit the hay. Morning of August 25th 11:00am-White Witch and I agreed to go to an early brunch and get our photos taken. Once we'd gotten our photos taken we played video games back at my house for two hours. Then we went to Little Caesar's and ordered some pizza and pop for tonight. Then we went to Dairy Queen and got some more ice cream again, for tonight. Tonight we were having a contest. A contest to who could stay up the longest. We couldn't do any activities that required any of our strength or skills. So we headed back to the hotel and, at six thirty we began the contest with refreshments. Hours passed and still, neither of us fell asleep but, around nine I dozed off and I knew that Mysa had won. And few hours later she too, let the blackness conceal her. Morning of August 26th 6:00am-I awoke, only to find that Mysa was still sleeping. So I crept down to the cafeteria and got myself an early breakfast. Two hours later Mysa awoke and found me in the cafeteria. She devoured her morning meal and we both quickly, went shopping for a bathing suit for Mysa. Then we went swimming for the rest of the day. Morning of August 27th 6:00am-We both woke up, packed, checked out of the hotel and went back to my house. Mysa teleported us in and we just decided to play games until my family woke up. At nine thirty we had breakfast and went outside to play for two hours. Afterwards I introduced her to Empire and we played that for the rest of the day. And Mysa won by a land slide. Morning of August 28th 5:30am-Mysa awoke, startled by something. So she went to the window and saw that there was a message for her from her sister on the flight ring. Well I heard it too and I let her answer it. The message was from her sister and they talked for a good hour or so until Mysa and I played some more board games and Barbie's until breakfast. Then we played more Polly pockets and again, Barbie's until lunch time. Then we played with Griffin again, until bedtime. Morning of August 29th 9:00am-Mysa and I both ate together, got dressed and took another picture of us in front of my house. Then by noon we had it framed and we were teleported on stage. ) Then the DVD is taken out and everyone claps.)

Me: Mysa would you do the honors?

Mysa: Legion22 does not own the Legion, just the plot.

Me: Thank you Mysa and thank you writers for participating!


End file.
